prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jewel Pact Green Coord
Jewel Pact Green Coord (ジュエルパクトグリーン) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Romance Beat. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Jewel Pact Coord, Jewel Pact Sky Coord. Jewel Pact Pink Coord, Jewel Pact Yellow Coord, Jewel Pact Blue Coord, Jewel Pact Gold Coord, Jewel Pact Black Coord, Jewel Pact Red Coord, and the Jewel Pact Purple Coord. User TBA Appearance Dress A light green blouse dress covered in mint winged heart print. On the side of the arm is a large emerald heart line by gold pearls, and the upper-shoulder is lined by white frills to accent the scalloped strip beneath the shoulder, layered over glittery green ruffles. At the middle of the strip resides an emerald heart to accent the three tinier hearts sewn to the middle of the chest surrounded by white scallop strips, accenting the scallops around the top of the chest. At the middle is a large winged emerald heart, with matching wings on the back. A white scalloped bodice covers the navel with two gold straps at the middle, followed by a glittery green tutu peplum. The skirt is in four ruffled glittery layers, each longer than the previous, coming in various green shades. The top layer has two chains wrapped around it, one made from gold ornate hearts, the other tiny pearls, and around the bottom layer is a gold ornate pattern. On the second layer is a pattern of tiny white bows. Layered over the skirt are two, large scalloped peplum layers made from the winged heart fabric, but the second layer is darker colored. Each layer has gold line detail, and sewn on top of the first layer is a large white wing on each side, along with a big white tulle bow with heart-shape holes, gold wings, and an emerald heart in the middle. The user gains wrist cuffs resembling the sleeves, an a white tulle neck piece with green lining, hearts, and a single emerald heart at the bottom. Shoes Pale mint pumps with a stylized heel and scalloped foot strap to match the design across the front. On the strap is a white bow adorned by a gold winged emerald heart. On the back corner of the shoe is a single gold wing. From the foot strap to the ankle is a scalloped strip, with a thinner strap over the heel, the ankle strap adorned by a white bow with an amethyst heart. White scalloped fabric is layered beneath this, followed by ruffled glittery green fabric and emerald chains wrapped around the lower leg. Accessory A headband made from alternating emerald hearts and sphere gems. Green glittery tulle with hearts-shaped holes resides on the corner with two wings, one larger sized with a pale mint gradient. Game Jewel Pact Green Coord is a Cool Super Rare Coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in the 2019 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:2019 Series Promotional Coords Category:Romance Beat Category:Cool Coord